headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Gaheris Rhade
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Andromeda Ascendant Systems Commonwealth | known relatives = Telemachus Rhade (genetic descendant) | status = | year of birth = Unknown | year of death = CY 9784 | first appearance = Andromeda: Under the Night | played by = Steve Bacic }} is a supporting character featured in the science fiction television series Andromeda. Played by actor Steve Bacic, he first appeared in the series pilot episode, "Under the Night" and appeared in five more episodes of the series in total (including flashbacks). Biography Gaheris Rhade was a Nietzschean and a member of the High Guard of the Systems Commonwealth holding the rank of Commander. He was the first officer on the High Guard starship the Andromeda Ascendant, serving under Captain Dylan Hunt. Following the Treaty of Antares - an armistice between the Commonwealth and the savage race known as the Magog, many Nietzscheans believed that the Commonwealth had become weak and they began slowly conspiring to overtake them. Rhade disagreed with the prospect of turning against the Commonwealth at first, but eventually stayed true to the beliefs of his people and helped in the establishment of a massive Nietzschean war fleet. In CY 9784, the Andromeda Ascendant picked up a distress signal hailing from the courier ship Alacritous Missive, warning them about a rogue black hole that had emerged in the Hephaistos System. The Andromeda journeyed to the system to offer relief aid to the Nietzschean population, but when they arrived, they found that they had fallen into a trap. 10,000 Nietzschean war ships waited outside the black hole and began opening fire on the Andromeda. Rhade told Captain Hunt that it would be in his best interests to remand him to the brig. Dylan was shocked by this, but ordered his commander to be taken away nonetheless. As Rhade was being escorted off the bridge, Dylan Hunt gave the order to abandon ship. Rhade then decided to make his move. He killed his two security escorts, then made his way back to the bridge where he killed the ship's pilot, Refractions of Dawn. Dylan and he squared off against one another, but by this point, the Andromeda was steering itself into the black hole. As they fought, they suffered through the singularity's time dilation effects. Though Rhade was a more practiced martial combatant, Dylan succeeded in getting in the fatal shot. Rhade died in his arms just as the ship was frozen in time at the edge of the singularity. "Under the Night" Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by Robert Hewitt Wolfe and Allan Kroeker based on concepts originally developed by Gene Roddenberry. * Mister March redirects to this page. This was Rhade's code-name while working on a top-secret mission for Constanza Stark. * Actor Steve Bacic also played the role of Gaheris' genetic reincarnation Telemachus Rhade. See also External Links * * * Gaheris Rhade at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:Andromeda Ascendant crew members Category:CY 9784/Character deaths